Infinite
| relatives = Vincent Thompson (father; deceased) Olivia Thompson (mother; deceased) Jackal Squad (brothers and sisters; deceased) | occupation = Engineer (formerly) Mercenary (formerly) Leader of the Jackal Squad (formerly) Commander of Dr. Eggman's Army Affiliate of the Eggman Empire | birthDate = June 13th, 1995 | status = Alive | powers = Flight Superhuman speed Superhuman strength Enhanced stealth Great durability Incredible stamina Levitation Teleportation Psychokinesis Summoning Blasting beam Electrokinesis Virtual reality projection Ergokinesis Essokinesis Gyrokinesis Kinetikinesis | species = Normal: Mobian jackal Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = 22 | eyes = Blue (right eye; formerly) Yellow (right eye; formerly) Red with lime green pupils (both eyes) | height = 4'2" (128 cm; jackal) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) | weight = 130 lbs (59 kg) | hobby = Terrorizing. Plotting. | goals = Become stronger (succeeded). Defeat Sonic the Hedgehog (failed). Enable the Eggman Empire to conquer the entire planet (failed). Destroy the Resistance by dropping an illusion of the sun on their army (failed). | crimes = War crimes Warmongering Mass murder Torture Terrorism Mass destruction Fearmongering Oppression Tyranny Theft Attempted murder | type of villain = Insecure Warlord }} Tyler Lee Thompson, later known as Infinite, and formerly known as the "Ultimate Mercenary", is an anthropomorphic jackal, and was formerly the leader of the Jackal Squad mercenary group. During a raid, Infinite was transformed by Dr. Eggman to protect his facility, only for him and his squad to fall at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog. Ashamed of his loss, Infinite decided to obtain the power of the Phantom Ruby as a means of not only becoming stronger, but to also abandon his "weak", past self. With his newfound power, Infinite aided Eggman by helping him expand the Eggman Empire to its largest size to date after defeating Sonic the Hedgehog. Near the end of the war with the Resistance though, Infinite would engage Sonic and Jacob on multiple occasions until he was defeated during the decisive battle for the planet. History Origins Infinite's real name is Tyler, one of Jacob's childhood friends, Tyler was born into a family of six other Jackals, being the youngest of them, Infinite was very weak and wanted to be like his siblings. Later on in his life he lost both of his parents in a car crash, and had to live with his siblings who were had to take care of the house themselves. Tyler would be picked on and kept on getting into fights with other children trying to show everyone how weak Tyler was, the only friend Tyler had was Jacob, and sometimes Lewis. Five months before Tyler and his siblings moved out of their apartment, and before Tyler's twenty-first birthday, he was working as an engineer when he and his siblings were kidnapped and forced by a criminal organisation into becoming a mercenary group or else Tyler and his siblings would be tortured and killed. Tyler then became the insecure leader of the Jackal Squad, and was sent to raid multiple facilities and kill many people, which started to form a slight arrogance in Tyler's personality. Three months later, the group were sent to raid Dr. Eggman's base for his electronic devices. Eggman, who recently discovered the Phantom Ruby, used the newly-found gemstone to conjure an army of Egg Pawns, giving the Jackal Squad some opposition. Infinite commanded his forces to handle the robots as he targeted Eggman straight ahead, however, he was stopped by Metal Sonic, Infinite's sword, however, struck against the Phantom Ruby as Metal moved out the way, giving Infinite a vision of a desolate, destroyed world. Metal clawed his left eye, leaving it scarred and knocking him out and he was placed in a container where he was tested on and brainwashed to turn under Eggman's control and turn evil, and changing his eye color. Soon after, Infinite and his squad eventually fell victim to Shadow the Hedgehog, who infiltrated Eggman's Facility, and had no choice but to kill the Jackal Squad. After being berated by Eggman for his incompetence at protecting the facility, Infinite ambushed Shadow, only to be completely subdued by the brooding hedgehog. Calling the jackal leader worthless, Infinite broke into a tantrum, realizing just how weak and humiliating he truly was. Infinite would then seek out the alliance of the Eggman Empire, fusing with the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype in an attempt to become stronger and seek out vengeance against Shadow. With his newfound power, Infinite abandoned the former, weak version of himself, gaining a mask to hide his scars, symbolizing his rebirth. The last thing he did before his next mission was bury his siblings, the only thing he kept from his past life was the scarf he received from his family. Infinite was also able to break out of his brainwashed state, but still kept his evil and foul behavior out of vengeance for how society had given him so much misfortune. Sonic Forces Shortly after obtaining his powers, Infinite was dispatched by Dr. Eggman to deal with E-123 Omega, who had proceeded to slaughter a whole lot of Eggman's henchmen on his way through Eggman's base. Confronting Omega, Infinite proceeded to effortlessly defeat the robot with his abilities. When Eggman attacked a large urban center with his robots, Infinite engaged Sonic the Hedgehog when the latter made short work of Eggman's forces. Overwhelming Sonic with his power, Infinite defeated and captured Sonic. After's Sonic's defeat, Infinite and Eggman would go on with their conquest unrivaled. Eventually, the doctor was able to conquer 99% of Mobius in just two months, resulting in the Eggman Empire controlling that much of the world. Instated as the leader of Eggman's entire army, Infinite worked alongside his replicas of Sonic's past foes to install fear into the subjugated population. However, a rag-tag Resistance founded by Sonic's friends continued to oppose the empire, though they proved to be of little threat. Some time after the defeat of Sonic, Infinite faced and effortlessly wiped out a Resistance squad, before turning his attention to Jacob, cowering in fear, though pathetically attempting to resist with a Wispon. Mocking and taunting him for his fear, Infinite did allow Jacob to flee with his life, only so he could relish in their terrified screams as he laughed in sadistic pleasure. Later on, Infinite came into contact with Resistance member Silver the Hedgehog in Mystic Jungle, and, although didn't intend to meet Silver, decided to crush him anyway to send a message to the Resistance. The fight was fast and heavily one-sided, though Silver did manage to knock a Phantom Ruby prototype from Infinite's possession, something neither of them noticed. Knocking Silver on his back, Infinite prepares the finishing blow, only to be interrupted by Sonic. Intrigued by Sonic's arrival, he remarks how he can "smell the fear off him", and is glad he left an impression, though Sonic smugly states the smell is his body oder from running, and that he isn't scared, not even knowing Infinite's name. Infinite then finally introduces himself, and Sonic, while "asking" about what Infinite's favorite color was or whether he liked long romantic walks on the beach in his trademark banter, demands to know the source of his power. Infinite refuses, and knocks Sonic away to deal with him. Eventually, Infinite is surprised that Sonic is more powerful than before, though he still manages to beat him. Seeing Sonic defeated on the ground, Infinite mocks Sonic, calling him too weak to finish, and leaves. Meeting Eggman in Green Hill, Infinite destroys what he thinks is the final Phantom Ruby prototype. Eggman brings up Infinite's encounter with Sonic, and Infinite lets slip that he let him go, something that Eggman is greatly concerned over, though Infinite dismisses his concerns, stating that Sonic is not a concern for a being like him. Infinite then hears something, but dismisses it as nothing, and asks if the plan goes on as usual, which Eggman confirms, and the two briefly relish at the thought of their so-close victory, before Infinite leaves. Later, the Resistance launches a full-scale assault on Eggman's capital city of Metropolis. Things go well for them, but Infinite then appears, and, on Eggman's orders, activates the Phantom Ruby on the entire Resistance, creating towering, monstrous versions of himself, causing the Resistance to fall into chaos and lose at least 80% of their forces. Watching the anarchy, Infinite wonders aloud if the world will send him a challenge, just as Jacob from all those days ago, now a Resistance rookie, approaches them, though Infinite doesn't recognize him. Sensing his fear, Infinite taunts him, asking if he'd rather stay and die, or flee in terror. However, Jacob holds his ground, and Infinite engages him in combat. After a bit of fighting, Infinite finally recognizes Jacob as the one they spared all those days ago. He summons cannons to finish him off, but, because Jacob found the Phantom Ruby prototype Infinite dropped earlier, he immune to the Phantom Ruby's affects. Though at first shocked, Infinite dismisses him, stating only two days remain before the Resistance is wiped out, then once again leaves. After this, despite their crippled forces, the Resistance finds the power source of the Phantom Ruby on the Death Egg and destroy it. Infuriated, Eggman, Orbot, Cubot and a reluctant Infinite retreat, with only five hours before the plan. The Resistance once again attacks Metropolis, however, Infinite and Eggman catch Sonic off-guard and send him to the Phantom Ruby's Null Space, alongside Jacob, who attempted to save him. Eggman then reveals that he anticipated the Death Egg's destruction, and built a back up under Metropolis. However, Sonic and Jacob do escape and track down Eggman and Infinite once more, with both villains surprised and displeased at their survival. Out of options, they once again flee. Infinite, Eggman, and the Eggman Empire's remaining forces rally at the Eggman Empire Fortress. As the Resistance storms the fortress, Infinite confronts them with an army of his replicas. Fighting through, Sonic and the core members of the Resistance face him. Responding to Sonic sarcastically asking if he missed him, Infinite states that he did indeed miss Sonic, as he looked forward to finally finishing the Resistance. Blasting them back, he begins mocking them, but is interrupted by the sudden arrival of E-123 Omega, who, having finally been repaired, as joined the battle seeking vengeance for his previous defeat. Irritated, Infinite creates a virtual sun that is slowly falling upon them, which, as a part of their perceived reality, will destroy them. The Resistance can do nothing as Eggman and Infinite gloat, but the sun suddenly disappears just as it is about to hit, thanks to Jacob and his Phantom Ruby prototype. As the battle resumes, Infinite flees the battlefield, followed by Sonic. Facing him once again, Infinite claims that he can still beat Sonic, despite the strain generating the sun took on the Phantom Ruby. Cocky as ever, Sonic pays no need to his mocking and fights him. Soon after, the Phantom Ruby recharges, and Infinite prepares to unleash its power, only to be once again be interrupted, this time by Jacob. Working together, Jacob and Sonic manage to finally defeat Infinite. Kneeling in defeat, Infinite struggles to comprehend his loss, while Sonic claims that it was the heart, soul and the bonds of friendship that beat him, all things Infinite and his replicas lack. As his body warps and glitches, unable to control the Phantom Ruby anymore, Infinite is then dragged off towards the base under where his current identity was originally convinced, all the while struggling and protesting that he can still fight. By the time Eggman appears with his Death Egg Robot powered by the Phantom Ruby, Infinite is nowhere to be seen, making it unclear what happened to him. Infinite is included in the hordes of replicas that Eggman generates to crush the Resistance, but they fade away upon Eggman's defeat. Relationships Shadow the Hedgehog Arguably the person who had the most impact on Infinite was Shadow the Hedgehog. After his squad was destroyed by the brooding hedgehog during an attack on Dr. Eggman's base, Infinite, furious, attempted to attack him, only to be effortlessly defeated. Before he left, Shadow made clear his disgust, and demanded never to see his "weak face" again. Infuriated that he'd been humiliated, the mercenary took Shadow's words to heart, and went on to discard all remnants of his old life, becoming the entity known as Infinite. Much later, Infinite once again encountered Shadow, having defeated Omega, and was ecstatic, though Shadow failed to remember him. Infinite's reaction to this was to cast Shadow into a false interpretation of Green Hill, where Shadow would be falsely contacted by an Omega who at first, seemed to be perfectly normal, but as time progressed, soon managed to devolve into incessantly repeating that he was not weak. Infinite later uses a false Shadow to help install fear into the Resistance during Eggman's reign. Sonic the Hedgehog His first meeting with Sonic the Hedgehog had him beating the blue hedgehog effortlessly. This ultimately had Infinite's ego receiving a massive boost. When meeting Sonic for the first time since he defeated him at Mystic Jungle, Infinite proceeded to sense a smell from Sonic and assumed the smell was fear of encountering him due to last time, though Sonic corrected him and explained the smell was actually sweat due to Sonic having ran all the way there, and also smugly explained that Infinite had not left an impression on him at all. Because of his beating Sonic twice, he proceeded to spare him, solely because he deemed him not worth killing. This would ultimately prove to be his downfall, as not only did Sonic proceed to inspire Jacob to fight off against him, but both Sonic and Jacob proceeded to bring him down for the count even with a fully charged Phantom Ruby. Jacob Infinite had a personal connection with Jacob, as he had been one of his childhood friends when growing up. They later re-encountered each other at Metropolis, with Infinite trying to intimidate Jacob, although they, due to Sonic's word of encouragement, ultimately chose to fight Infinite instead of giving in to fear. Infinite then tried to finish him off when remembering who he was, although due to Jacob's possession of a Phantom Ruby prototype, he managed to evade the attack, leaving Infinite shocked before ultimately dismissing the matter and leaving him be. Ultimately, Jacob alongside Sonic ended up bringing him down for the count. Dr. Eggman When Infinite and his squad raided Dr. Eggman's base for weapons to sell, the doctor's army overwhelmed them, and the Phantom Ruby allowed Metal Sonic to get the upper hand against Infinite. Infinite was later a subject in the Phantom Ruby experiments, and had the final version merged with his very being. Following Eggman's domination of the Earth, Infinite would continue to prove loyal to the doctor, serving as his right-hand and enforcer, though he did not hesitate to voice his displeasure with some of Eggman's choices, and openly acknowledged himself as the better of the two. Interestingly, Infinite is one of the only powerful entities that Eggman aligned himself with who did not end up betraying him. Jackal Squad It would seem that Infinite was close to his former squadmates in the Jackal Squad, as he was furious when Shadow destroyed them. Likewise, the rest of the squad seemed to place a lot of faith and trust in Infinite, believing that they could survive on their own. Silver the Hedgehog Infinite briefly encountered Silver the Hedgehog at Mystic Jungle. He admitted that killing Silver was not part of his agenda, but he was more than happy to do so due to his belief that it would keep "the rabble" in line to demonstrate that hope is not worth holding on to. However, Silver was unshaken by his claims before fighting him. However, he ended up defeated easily by Infinite, and would have been killed had Sonic not interfered. Ironically, Silver, during this battle ended up sewing the seeds for Infinite's ultimate defeat as well as the failure of Eggman's plan to use an artificial sun to destroy the Resistance, as during their battle, one of Silver's blows caused one of Infinite's Phantom Ruby prototypes to be discarded, with Infinite not noticing this. Physical Description Infinite is an anthropomorphic jackal with black fur. He has white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar of some kind, and white stripes on his back. He also has a bushy tail with a white tip, and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers. He also has pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles. His right eye was colored blue, though he has a scar across it, and his left eye was yellow. He also has a medium-long white muzzle with cheek tuffs and a black nose. After abandoning his old identity, Tyler, Infinite began wearing a silver-colored mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns. While his right eye is visible through a red visor, his right eye is covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, that is connected to his mask's right ear. Despite having a red and green eyed right eye on his mask, he also possesses one on his face, his left eye has scars, caused by Metal Sonic scratching him. Infinite possesses the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype that is fused to his chest. When Infinite channels the power of the gemstone, he can surround himself in a red aura, with red, glitch-like pixel particles scattered throughout his body. Personality Before fusing with the Phantom Ruby prototype, Infinite was a timid, shy, and quiet individual, however, after being forced into becoming a mercenary, he was forced to become a violent, ruthless and vicious gun-for-hire whose main interest as a mercenary was to earn bounties. Openly encouraging his subordinates to go for the kill, he supposedly had no qualms about taking a life. Even before acquiring the Phantom Ruby prototype, Infinite was a somewhat arrogant individual. He took pride in his title as the "ultimate mercenary" and believed himself to be a powerful foe, seeing as he denied being weak after getting trashed by Shadow the Hedgehog. He was evidently also nearly fearless; before his encounter with Shadow, he had apparently never experienced fear himself, although this was a cover-up to make him seem more menacing, as deep down he was really timid. Even when being on the receiving end of Dr. Eggman's fury, he found the doctor to be little more than an annoyance. It was first after standing face-to-face with Shadow, a being who was able to trump his speed and strength, that Infinite found himself so shocked that he was trembling in fear. Prior to becoming Infinite, he also had a great degree of care for his subordinates in the Jackal Squad, as he angrily confronted Shadow over the destruction of the Jackal Squad before fighting him. Prior to gaining the prototype, Infinite was also very loud, boisterous and rough, and used very gruff and informal speech owing to his mercenary background. After casting his old self aside, Infinite picked up a persona that greatly amplified his dark traits, becoming a much darker and more lethal figure as a result. He also gained a far colder, subdued, menacing, and outwardly composed demeanor, with his speech being more eloquent, formal, and theatrical. After obtaining unrivaled power in the form of the Phantom Ruby prototype as well, Infinite believed himself to be unbeatable, causing his confidence and arrogance to grow to astronomical heights. Though his confidence was not without validity, his hubris proved to be so great that he would at times leave his enemies behind rather than kill then, believing fully that they were no threat to him. He would also often express a strong sense of superiority when speaking, all while showing no respect for others than himself, although people like Shadow would note that he had a "big mouth". Even in battle, Infinite would remain extremely collected, aloof and confident with a cynical, nonchalant demeanor; when he faced Sonic the Hedgehog for the first time, he barely spared his enemy a thought even as they engaged in direct combat. Fittingly, Infinite would also mock those who found strength in others. He is, however, able to acknowledge attributes to his opponents he deemed commendable, as he acknowledged before attacking Omega that the latter was "spirited" and during his rematch with Sonic, he begrudgingly acknowledged that Sonic had improved since their last time. Following his change of identity, Infinite became endlessly cruel and extremely sadistic. He took great pleasure in causing pain and torment for others. He also relished in how the world's population was afraid of him and had a twisted need to see others fear him, expressing that feeling like fear, anxiety and doubt were "delicious" to him. He even willingly let Jacob run unharmed from their battle, just so he could relish in his terrified screams. He also proved to have a dry, yet dark sense of humor. Unlike Dr. Eggman, who would reveal his plans and motives while gloating to his enemies, Infinite chose never to reveal anything vital about himself when confronting his enemies, making him mysterious and enigmatic; when Sonic tried getting information about his power from him in Mystic Jungle, Infinite ignored all of Sonic's attempts to provoke a response from him and instead tried to eliminate him. After gaining the Phantom Ruby's power, Infinite grew very unconcerned with opposition, seeing military organizations like the Resistance as little more than "rabble" or insects to be crush by him. On some level however, Infinite desired a challenge, as he would wonder if the world had any real challenges left for him after crushing Operation Big Wave. Regardless, Infinite desired above all else to make sure everyone yielded to him, as he noted that "all will submit" when plotting to help Eggman dominate the world. To this end, he was willing to burn the whole world to the ground with his power. Infinite's most notable character trait, however, was his inferiority complex, especially regarding any perceived weakness he might have. This was most especially apparent when he fought Shadow and was easily beaten by him. After Shadow bluntly told him he was worthless and told him to not show his "pathetic face" to him ever again, Infinite proceeded to rage about how he was not weak before ultimately subjecting himself to being fused with the Phantom Ruby prototype, and completely discarding any trace of his old identity, to the point where he refused to show his own face. Indeed, when re-encountering Shadow after the procedure, he acknowledged from Shadow's lack of memory of him that this meant his old self had been "too pathetic to remember." Other indications of this trait were shown where he expressed disgust at Eggman calling a retreat, viewing it as a tacit admission to weakness. Even after his defeat, Infinite tries to insist that he can fight on, even as he is pulled from the battlefield. This inferiority complex is implied to have developed into a mad obsession with strength. When Shadow runs through a Phantom Ruby-made Green Hill, Infinite's thoughts are echoed through a false Omega, constantly repeating that he was not weak, almost like a paranoid reassurance, showing Infinite as a truly insecure individual. Owing to his obsession with strength, Infinite also demonstrated a Darwinian view of life, which is especially evident with his fight against Jacob at Metropolis, where he declared that the weak ultimately exist solely to be vanquished by the strong, and later his admission that he underestimated how desperately the feeble will cling to life when Jacob managed to hold his own against him. Oddly, despite valuing the Jackal Squad enough to attempt to attack Shadow as revenge for the latter wiping the unit out, he indicated during his final battle with both Sonic and Jacob that friendships are a "fleeting illusion", and that one can only rely with certainty on themselves. In addition, both Sonic and Amy noted that Infinite's existence was ultimately sad and lonely, which they didn't know what true, and had a major effect on Infinite. Weapons The only weapon Infinite has used is a red sword given to him to raid Eggman's base back when he was Tyler. Theme Song "Theme of Infinite" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7-bDBDgOUo Voice Voice from game. (Liam O'Brien) Infinite Quotes "Heh... You are spirited I'll give you that. Very well. My new power will be the last thing you see!" "Well, look who's back from the dead. The little blue savior. But what's that I smell? You reek of fear. Glad to see I left an impression." "Fine... I will teach you fear, then pain, and then... Well, at least the fear and pain will end." "This wasn't part of my agenda, but I'm always happy to crush a hero. It keeps the rabble in line. Shows them that there is no hope." "More ants to crush. I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge. And as if to answer, the world sends me a trembling child." "There is no reason to resist. Your savior is no more. I can taste you terror, child. All that anxiety and doubt... It's delicious. Give in to your fear, flee, screaming, and I'll let you live." "I've been up against better, just take a look at my face..." "No, wait! I can still fight!" "I'm shaking... Me!? Me... Afraid...!? Urgh. Pathetic!? Me... He's calling ME weak!? No! I am not weak! I'm... I'm not. I'm not weak! I AM NOT WEEEEAAAAAAK! URRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" "Ah, and still more wonderful, a not-so-tall, dark and brooding guest has arrived. I've been waiting for you, Shadow." "And with that, the disposal of the Phantom Ruby prototype is complete." "Pathetic little hedgehog. Even with the Phantom Ruby weakened, I still have enough power to smash you into blue jelly. I'll show you how out classed you really are!" "I've been looking forward to finishing you and your annoying friends. I trust your all ready for oblivion? If your not... Oh well." "Is there no end to these annoying insects? I will burn your resistance to ashes and you along with it." "Make peace with your fate. Because your lives are now over." "And the Resistance will yield to the Phantom Ruby's power. All will submit." "DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!" "Yeah, yeah, I got it. (Shadow) You... You destroyed my squad. I'll show you why they call me the ultimate Mercenary! Take THIS!!" "Seeing is believing." "(cackling maniacally) Ah, I suppose you would think so. Ohohoh yes. I am Infinite. You say you do not know me, and yet, I remember you so very well. To you, it was simply another in a long list of Eggman bases you tore down without a second thought." Gallery sonic-forces.png SFE3TR34.png TylerInfinite.png infinite__sonic_forces_by_eightsrodriguez-dbdijy6.png infinite_unmasked_by_keikonimidnight-dbjjj8m.jpg|Infinite unmasked. infinitebefore.png|Infinite (Tyler) before his transformation. infinite_by_keikonimidnight-dbhthv7.jpg infinite_unmasked__by_zero_aka-dbkgjbl.png infinite_power_render_by_nibroc_rock-dbt2ap3.png Trivia *Infinite is the second Sonic character to be depicted with heterochromia, with the first being the Commander. *Infinite is the fifth Sonic character to have an "Ultimate" title ("The Ultimate Mercenary"); the first was Shadow ("The Ultimate Life Form"), the second was Emerl ("The Ultimate Lifeform/Being"), the third was E-123 Omega ("The Ultimate E-series Robot") and the fourth is Eclipse the Darkling ("The Ultimate Alien"). *Infinite has Asthenophobia, a fear of weakness. *Infinite may be developing feelings for Tangle the Lemur. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Adults